


What I'm Here For

by theletterdee



Category: The Closer
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fic: "Quiet Me", Brenda calms down Sharon after a stressful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'm Here For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surena_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/gifts).



Brenda jumped when she heard the smashing of glass as soon as she entered Sharon’s condo, “Sharon?” A stream of curses answered her. She entered the living room where her girlfriend was currently pacing in the space in between the coffee table and television. Brenda spotted the shattered wine glass beneath the dark red stain on the far wall. Sharon herself was not like her usual groomed Ice Queen persona. Her buttoned up blouse was untucked from her skirt, stiletto heels haphazardly kicked off sometime during the woman’s pacing, and her dark auburn hair in disarray around Sharon’s shoulders. For Sharon to be this angry and unkempt, it had to be something bad.

“What’s wrong, hon?”

“Your imbecile of a friend, William Pope, Brenda, that’s who!” Sharon growled, her sage green eyes on fire.

Brenda sighed and hung up her jacket in the hall closet before setting her bag down on the floor next to the couch, her kitten slingback heels joining the large black monstrosity shortly. “Will’s an idiot.”

“Today he has most certainly outdone himself in that department.”

The Deputy Chief bit her lower lip to quash her amusement, knowing that it would only infuriate Sharon further, “What did he do this time?”

“Tried to tell me how to do my job, again, what else! That pompous kiss ass skirt chaser of a human being had the gall to tell me how to keep the calm in police political matters and keeping officers in line with FID when  _I’m_ the one who has been doing this job for nearly twenty years and practically  _wrote_  the handbook!” Sharon stopped pacing and covered her face with her hands. “It just infuriates me to no end,” she continued, her voice muffled, “that he would try to tell me how to be who I am and how to run my division…”

Brenda approached Sharon finally, sensing she had calmed some since Brenda had first arrived, and gently rubbed the other woman’s back, feeling the tension in Sharon’s shoulders and hating the fact that Will had put this pressure on her. When Sharon turned towards Brenda, the woman wrapped her arms around the FID Captain and allowed Sharon to bury her face in Brenda’s neck, “I’m sorry, Sharon. I’m sorry that he did this and made you feel this way on top of everything else you’re dealing with right now.”

Sharon took a deep shuddering breath and snaked her arms around Brenda, “Oh, honey…”

“I know I’m not the one who should be apologizing, but I am,” Brenda smiled into Sharon’s hair, “Be glad I am for once.” At Sharon’s snort, Brenda continued, “How about I get you a new glass of Merlot and heat up some leftovers while you pick out something for us to watch, okay?”

“Okay, just don’t burn down my kitchen,” the older woman chuckled when Brenda swatted at her. “Thank you, Brenda.”

“It’s what I’m here for, Sharon.”

_-0-_

_Hope you enjoyed this!_


End file.
